Naruto Shippuuden 13: Innovation
by rylansato
Summary: After coming back from a mission, Yukino and Satori are the target of an investigation by their friends to figure out why the two of them have been acting so weird. After being cornered, the two of them finally reveal what happened during those two days.
1. Something's different

Authors Note: I didn't like how the story was going and decided to revise it a bit.

Naruto: Innovation

The sun rose on the sleeping village of Konoha. Birds sing their morning songs and people beginning to start their busy days. Light slipped its way through Satori's window shade and the slivers of light beam on him. He awoke from the warmth. He sat up and stretched. He slipped out of bed and headed to his bathroom to freshen himself up for the long day ahead of him. He slipped out of his blue colored pajamas and turned on the hot water for his shower. He stepped in and began to wash himself. He went into a deep meditation as the water hit him. All he could think about was Yukino and what happened a few days ago. Flashes of the events of what the two of them went through during those two days. He turned off the hot water and dried himself. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of his bathroom. He walked back into his room to change into his normal everyday wear. After he got dressed he grabbed his sai belt and gloves. He walked down the stairs fastening his belt around his waist and then attaching his gloves to it. He turned the corner and into the kitchen to see his father Genma and sister Tenten were at the table.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" His mother asked.

"Actually no. I'm having breakfast with Yukino-san this morning. I'm supposed to meet her in a few minutes."

"You like her don't you." Tenten poked.

"Of course I do. She's a cool person to hang out with." Satori said.

"You like her in another way."

"Yukino is a great girl, you should ask her out." Yoshino said.

Satori didn't say anything.

"You two have been hanging out a lot together."

"Well, we are friends and that's what friends do." Satori said pulling a senbon from inside of his Jonin vest and putting in his mouth.

Tenten looked at her brother with a slight perplexed look on her face. It was the tone of his voice that caught her attention. Satori was a smartass but for some reason this time it was different. She stared at him as if she was trying to figure him out. Satori noticed his sister's stare and turned for the door.

"I'll see you all later." He said walking out the door.

Tenten watched her brother leave then returned her attention to her plate. Genma noticed his daughter's distraction.

"What is it, Tenten?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Something's different about Nii-chan."

Tenten sat there for a second then got up from the table. Yoshino and Genma looked at her.

"Sorry, but I've got to go and do something." She said heading for the door.

Satori walked down the street heading for the business district. He came across Yukino who was coming down an intersecting street. Satori smiled at the sight of her as did she.

"Good morning, Yukino-san."

"Hey, Satori-kun." Yukino said with a smile.

"Tenten thinks that you and I should get together."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything." Satori said putting his arm around Yukino.

"So where do you want to eat for breakfast?" He asked.

"Not sure, let's walk and figure that out on the way." She said.

After finally finding a place, the two Jonins sat across from each other. After a moment, Yukino finally broke the silence.

"Remember, when we were talking about the Kyubi?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah."

"I found out some information that I want to share with someone. I know that it's bad to talk about such things but I want to tell someone about it and you were the only one I could think of."

"Glad to have your vote of confidence."

"I found out Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, sealed the soul of the Kyubi into his son Uzumaki Naruto."

"To be honest, I've known that for awhile now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I found out when Shuji and I were only Genin. His father had appeared in the village and he wanted to know anything he could find out about him. We snuck into the records hall and found the info we needed from the third's notes. I ended up reading further ahead and found out about the Kyubi and Naruto."

"Not many people our age know. I'd say about a handful of us actually know."

Yukino was a bit surprised that Satori knew the information that she had just recently found out. But she was glad that she now had someone to talk to about this major event.

Hanako had just walked out of her house when she heard her name called. She turned around to see Tenten coming up to her.

"Hey, Tenten."

"Hanako, I have a bit of a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Well, Satori has been acting a bit weird since he came back from that mission with Yukino and I was wondering if you could help me figure out what was going on."

"Now that you mention it, it does seem that he's been acting weird. We'll get Junshin in on it too. And the three of us will figure out what happened." She said.

After breakfast, Satori and Yukino walked out of the restaurant and Satori accidentally bumped into Tsuku.

"Oh sorry, Tsuku."

"Don't worry about it." He said.

Tsuku was about to move past Satori but stopped. Satori looked at him to see if there was anything else that Tsuku wanted to say.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, are you wearing contacts?"

"Uh…yeah. I am." Satori said in a panic.

"Ah well, they suit you. I like the hint of purple in your eyes. Although, it's barely noticeable." Tsuku said before going on his way.

Satori looked at Yukino "That was a close one."

Yukino nodded.


	2. Must Find Out

Hanako, Tenten and Junshin hid around a corner nearby. They had Yukino and Satori in their sights.

"So, how is this not spying?" Junshin asked.

"We're trying to find out what is wrong with Satori-kun." Hanako said.

"He looks normal to me."

"He's been somehow different ever since he came back. I can't really explain it."

"Did you guys hear that? Tsuku just asked Satori if he was wearing contacts."

"Why would he be wearing contacts?" Junshin asked.

"That would be my question too. I doubt he is wearing any." Tenten said.

"I haven't noticed any change of color in his eyes." Hanako said.

"Eye color is the most unnoticeable. Especially if there was only a hint of a different color." Junshin said.

At that moment, Tsuku appeared next to the three of them.

"It's true. Something is different with Satori and Yukino, it's almost as if they're dating. And Satori is not wearing contacts. I'd be able to tell if they were but I acted as if they were so I didn't blow my cover." He said.

"I don't think that they're dating because you'd think that Satori would've said something." Junshin said.

"Not if he felt that we'd ridicule him for dating his dead girlfriend's sister." Tenten said.

"That's ture but, I wonder what would give Satori's eyes that hint of purple."

"Does it have anything to do with the Sekigan?" Junshin asked. "Because, when Yukino activates the Sekigan her eyes turn purple."

"That's true. But another question would be how would Satori have the Sekigan?" Hanako asked.

The four of them were silent. None of them could come up with a valid answer.

"I'm going to go to the library and look up information on the Sekigan." Hanako said. "The rest of you keep an eye on Satori and Yukino. See if find out anything."

The others nodded as Hanako leapt into the air. They returned their gaze to Satori and Yukino only to find out that they were gone.

"Damn it, now where did they go?" Tenten said.

Hanako reached the library and went inside. It didn't take her long to find information on the Sekigan. She grabbed a few books and sat down at the nearest table. She flipped through a few books trying to find anything on the Sohma's eye technique.

"The Sekigan is an eye technique of the Sohma family. It is very similar to the Hyuga's Byakugan. The difference being the Sekigan sees body heat while the Byakugan sees chakra flow and holes. Blah, blah, blah, ya, ya, ya. I know all this." Hanako said to herself.

Her eyes scrolled down the page and the following pages. Then she finally stopped on the page she was looking for.

"There are people outside of the Sohma family that have obtained the Sekigan and the only way that is done is…holy shit." Hanako said.

Her eyes widened with complete surprise. She couldn't believe it. That was how Satori obtained the Sekigan.

"_No wonder why he's been acting so weird. It all makes sense_." She thought to herself.

She closed the book and took off out the door.

Meanwhile, Satori and Yukino had parted ways. Satori was walking down a street with his hands in his pockets. He kept looking behind him with the feeling that someone was behind him. He looked ahead to see Shuji heading in his direction.

"Hey Satori." Shuji said.

"Hey." He replied.

"How's it going?" Shuji asked.

"The usual. How's your eyes treating you?"

"The same as before only now the Sharingan is constantly activated. But I've gotten used to it."

At that moment, Shuji's attention was focused on Satori's eyes and Satori knew exactly where he was looking.

"Hey, I gotta get going. I've got a Jonin meeting with a few other Jonins, so I'll catch you later." Satori said right before hurrying off.

Shuji stood there watching Satori run off. He was a bit confused why Satori seemed a bit panicked. He shrugged it off and turned back around only to run into Junshin and Tsuku. The three of them knocked each other down.

"What's going on?" Shuji asked.

"Where sneaking around Satori, trying to figure out what's up with him." Junshin said.

"Ah, well, I got nothing else to do so I'm tagging along."

"Fine."

Tenten snuck behind Yukino, trying not to be seen. Yukino stopped and stood there in the middle of the street. Tenten poked her head out slightly to see what Yukino was up to.

"Sekigan." She said as the blue and red swirled around to change into purple.

She turned around and could see Tenten's body heat through a wall.

"Tenten, you can come out now. I know you're back there." Yukino called.

Tenten reluctantly came out from her hiding place with a disappointed look on her face.

"It's not easy to sneak around a Sekigan user. What can I do for you?"

"I've got a question for you if you don't mind me asking."

"Let me guess you want to know what happened on that mission that your brother and I went on, correct?"

Tenten nodded. Yukino sighed.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. You all would've found out sooner or later. Come on. Let's go find your brother and we'll tell you the story on what happened.

Satori walked down the street headed home when he heard his name called. He turned to see Hanako running up to greet him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Satori-kun, forgive me for prying but I found out about why you have purple in your eyes."

"Enlighten me." Satori said with an almost annoyed tone in his voice.

He already knew the answer why he had purple in his eyes but he was curious on Hanako's theory.

"After coming across information on the Sekigan, There are only two ways of getting the Sekigan. One is being born with it and the other is..."

"The other is…" Satori said moving his hand in a circular motion.

"The Sekigan is sexually transmittable. Since you weren't born with it that narrows it down to the latter. Which would explain why all of a sudden you're so close to Yukino-san."

"_Damn, she knows."_ Satori thought.


	3. The Beginning of the Story

Satori was a bit surprised that Hanako had figured out how he obtained the Sekigan. Now she just wanted to know what happened on the mission.

"Since you're on my team and you asked and you know how I got this then I'll tell you."

At that moment, Tenten and Yukino appeared. Satori looked at Yukino who had a defeated look on her face. Satori turned to the nearest alleyway.

"You three can come out now. It's story time."

Junshin, Tsuku and Shuji all leapt out from alleyway.

"How'd you know we were back there?" Tsuku asked.

"Cause I'm not a ninja or anything like that." Satori said.

"So, what happened with you two?" Tenten asked getting to the point.

"Well it all started when I met up with your brother when he was with Shuji and Junshin." Yukino began.

"Satori-kun!"

"What's up?" Satori asked.

"Hokage-sama wants you to report to her office. She's going to send us on a mission."

Satori sighed. "Why always me?"

"Well Naruto is out on a mission and she wants you to go on this mission."

"Plus Satori, you can go on a mission with a cute girl." Junshin said.

"I'm telling Tenten that." Satori said with a smile.

"Well played." Junshin said smiling back.

"I guess it can't be helped." Satori said walking away with Yukino.

Satori and Yukino stood in front of Tsunade at attention. Tsunade sat in her chair with a serious look on her face. Of course lately there hasn't been much for Tsunade to smile about.

"ANBU reports that the Rock may be plotting something. They've been testing my patience these past few months. There are rumors that they're in the Fire Country only a few hours from here. I want you two to go, find them and investigate. Try not to engage them if you can help it."

Satori and Yukino nodded, turned and left. A half hour later, Satori stood waiting at the gates waiting for Yukino to show up. Then finally she did. She wasn't wearing her typical vest and skirt. It was a new outfit. Her black pants were slightly loose fitting with belt hanging loosely from her waist. Her shirt was sleeveless and showed off her midriff. It looked as if it could be pulled off easily from the way it was put on. It looked like the top of a kimono but less dressy. Just like her Jonin vest, it looked as if there was nothing underneath of it. The shoulders of it were blue and the rest was black. She also wore black arm socks that went to her elbows. Her forehead protector was tied around her left arm.

"What's with the new outfit?"

"This may be a fighting mission and I'd rather not fight in a skirt, even though you might like to see me fight in a skirt."

Satori thought about it then slightly nodded. Hours later, Yukino and Satori were walking down a dirt road.

"I wonder what we're supposed to be looking for. We could be passing by Rock ninjas using Henge no jutsu and we wouldn't know it." Satori said.

"Well, if that were the case then I think they'd try to get the drop on us so we'd have to be on guard constantly."

Satori nodded in agreement. No sooner that she said that, she stopped in her tracks. Satori stopped as well. The two of them leapt into the trees. They silently observed a small group of Rock ninjas along with a larger guy with no visible village affiliation. The large guy was a good three feet taller than the rest of the group and had a set of teal colored, pupil-less eyes. No part of his body was visible except his face.

"Who is that guy?" Yukino asked.

"I don't know. He looks like a problem." Satori said.

The big guy stopped and looked around as if he was sensing something. The other Rock ninjas stopped and looked at him.

"What? What is it?" The leader asked.

He looked around then up to Satori and Yukino and growled.

"We gotta get outta here." Satori said. They turned to leave but were surrounded by the Rock ninjas. They tried to escape but were captured. They were brought in front of the Rock leader."

"Look who we have here." The leader said.

The big guy stepped closer to Yukino and scanned her.

"I bet you're wondering who this is." The leader said. "This guy here is called 'The User'. He's called that because he can use all elemental attacks, including Hyoton and Mokuton."

Satori's eyes widened.

"What? You think that your precious First Hokage was the only one who could use the Mokuton. Well, you're wrong. Mokuton is only the combination between water and earth elements."

"It's impossible to use all the element techniques." Yukino said.

"Well, this guy is an exception. Many years ago, there were a set of brothers. These brothers later grew up to be ninjas. They both were from a small hidden village that I won't mention but one day one of the brothers disappeared, leaving the other by himself. He then overheard some of the villagers talking about the missing brother. I'm not sure on the specifics on how they were talking about him but I do know that it was in a very hostile way. This angered the brother and he killed them. The other villagers fought and were able to fight him off and exiled him out of the village. He roamed 

around for years trying to find his other brother but it was to no success. He then came across our village and we promised to help him find his brother in return for his help to fight our enemies."

"Let me guess, the brother you speak of is this guy here."

"That much is obvious. We've gotten some leads on the whereabouts of his brother and it's led us to the Fire Country."

"So why is able to use all of the element techniques?" Yukino asked.

"I'm not sure myself. I've never seen it. All I know is that it has something to do with hearts or something like that."

The User looked to the Rock leader.

"I'm going to kill the girl first." The User said.

"Leave her alone." Satori said struggling.

"Yeah, that'll work. Now say 'pretty please'." The leader said with a grin.

"I'm going to kill the Sohma first." The User said.

Satori managed to get in between the User and Yukino.

"Take me." Satori said.

"NO!" Yukino said.

"Take me instead of her."

"You don't seem to be clear on the concept. There is no instead. Just first and second." The Rock leader said.

Satori's captors pulled him back as the User got closer to Yukino. Satori looked around and noticed a waterfall nearby. He then noticed Yukino getting ready to defend herself. Yukino kicked the User in the chest, knocking him back. Satori spit his senbon into the face of one of his captors and then stabbed the other with a kunai. Yukino managed to wrestle herself free from her captors. Satori did a series of handseals. Rat, Horse, Dragon, Ox, Tiger.

"Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)

A giant flame in the shape of a dragon shot from Satori's mouth and headed for the Rock ninjas. They all leapt out of the way of the attack. Satori grabbed Yukino by the hand.

"Yukino, this way."

Satori leads her to the waterfalls edge. The two of them leapt from the edge down to the water below. The Rock ninjas ran to the edge and looked down to see nothing but water.

"Damn it, they got away." One of the Rock ninjas said.

"No matter, we'll continue on with our mission." The Rock leader said as they turned and left.

Down at the base of the waterfall, Yukino and Satori helped each other into the cave behind the fall. They walked deeper into the dark, wet cave. Satori took off his Jonin vest and tossed it aside. His forehead protector was tossed on top of it too. Yukino took off her arm socks and forehead protector and tossed them next to Satori's vest. Satori started a small fire to keep them warm and eventually dry them off. Satori turned around to see Yukino pulling off her top. He quickly turned back around.

"Sorry." He said.

As she was taking off her shirt, she winced and inhaled in pain. Satori turned back around.

"What?"

"Oh? Um…don't worry about it. I just have a cut or something." She said.

"Can I…let me see."

Yukino clutched her shirt to her chest and nodded. Satori moved closer to her. He gently touched her back and looked at her cut.

"It's closed. You'll be fine." He said.

Yukino leaned back and cuddled her face to his. He put his arms around her.

"You almost died today." She said.

"We both did."

"I feel like I lost you." Yukino said on the brink of tears.

"I…"

Yukino turned around and looked at him.

"You what?"

"I love you. I didn't want to because of Azumi but I can't help it."

"Me too. I can't help it either. But I know that Azumi would want you to be happy and live your life."

They stared into each others eyes before sharing a kiss. After a few seconds, Satori broke it.

"Yukino, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Shhh, Don't. Just kiss me."

A short while later, the two of them lay naked close to the fire. Satori's arm held Yukino close to him. Then suddenly his eyes shot open. He rolled onto his back, gasping for air. He stumbled to his feet and stumbled to the cave's opening and dropped to his knees. His eyes were in extreme pain.

"Yukino." He said.

She awoke from her slumber a bit startled. She looked up to see Satori on his hands and knees. She ran over to him and examined him.

"Look up at me."

Satori did as he was told and Yukino looked at his eyes with surprise.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"You're eyes are changing. It looks like you can use the Sekigan now."


	4. Explanations

Satori was a bit taken back by Yukino's words not to mention he was also confused.

"I don't understand. Why do I have the Sekigan?" He said leaning against the cave's wall.

Yukino sat down beside him.

"Because a long time ago, the Sohma clan was about to wiped out from existence and the Sekigan would die along with the clan if there wasn't a way to keep it going. Fortunately there were enough Sohmas that survived to carry on the bloodline. It was later revealed that a full blooded Sohma could pass the Sekigan to a non Sohma to allow the Sekigan to survive. It started out as a type of drug that Sohmas would take before passing the Sekigan to another. After awhile it became part of the Sekigan bloodline limit. Since I'm full blooded Sohma and you are a non Sohma, you now posses the Sekigan. However you can not pass it to anyone else."

"I see." Satori said.

He activated his new eye technique and looked around the room. He noticed Yukino's body temperature was still on the high side.

"You seem a little flushed."

"That'll happen considering what we just did." She said.

"Yeah, that's true. I think it's time we got dressed and went out to find those Rock ninjas and the User." Satori said standing up.

Satori grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed. Yukino did the same.

"I agree but we'll need a plan."

"Yeah, but our plan really won't go far away from just flat out fighting them. I'm not too worried about the Rock ninjas. It's the User I'm worried about. He can use all the element jutsus. That can be troublesome." Satori said putting on his shirt.

"Yeah but we just need to remember the order of what can beat what." Yukino said.

"Oh you mean the fire can beat wind which beats lightning which beats earth which beats water?"

Yukino nodded while wrapping her shirt around her. "If he starts to do a wind jutsu then we can use a fire jutsu."

"Gotcha. Maybe I could get close enough to use Ryu-ken on his head."

"That'd probably be too easy considering that it's us and things being easy is just uncalled for. You have Fire and Water chakra while I have Wind and Earth chakra. Maybe we could combine them and use that to our advantage." Yukino said.

"There's something about the User that is slightly familiar. I can't place him. I think it's his eyes. I want to say that I've seen them somewhere before but I can't place it." Satori said.

Yukino shook her head. Satori zipped up his vest and put on his gloves. Yukino tied her forehead protector around her arm just as Satori tied his around his head. He looked to her as she was putting on her gloves.

He put his senbon in his mouth. "Let's go."

The two of them darted out from behind the waterfall and into the forest to fight the Rock ninjas and the User.

A few hours later, the Rock ninja squad marched deep into the forest. They were on their way to complete their mission. Unknown to them, they were being watched. Satori and Yukino sat in a tree watching the enemy ninja walk through the forest. Both of them had their Sekigan eyes activated.

"Where are they going?" Satori whispered.

"If I knew I'd tell you." Yukino replied.

"This area looks like there was a battle here. There are scorch marks on the ground, trees are knocked over. Looks like somebody went to town on the area."

They watched as the User's pace slowed and then finally he stopped. He looked around as if he was trying to hear something.

"Somebody is nearby." He said.

"Who is it? Is it those Leaf brats?" The Rock leader asked.

"No. This person has been here awhile." The User said.

Satori and Yukino ducked down to avoid detection.

"Did you hear that?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah, he said somebody was nearby and it wasn't us. I wonder who it could be."

They returned their gaze to the Rock ninjas. At that moment, The User slammed his hands to the ground.

"Doton: Doryu Dango." (Earth Element, Earth Mausoleum Dumpling.)

The User picked up a large chunk of Earth and pulled it from the ground. The user extended a hand where rope like appendages extended out and descended into the ground. After a few seconds, the ropes retracted and a hand shot out. Satori squinted to look at the hand. Then the other hand shot out, it was the left hand. He focused on the left hand, more specifically, the ring that was on the left index finger. It had the Japanese character for three on it. Satori's eyes widened as the being emerged from the ground. Yukino watched Satori's reaction with interest. She didn't know what was going on with Satori. The person finally pulled himself from hole. Yukino returned her gaze to the new comer.

"The black cloak with red clouds on it would mean that he's Akatsuki." Yukino said.

"Yeah, but it can't possibly be him. He supposed to be gone." Satori said with anger starting to form in his voice.

Satori tightened his fists as the figure stood straight up and rotated his head around to crack his neck. It was the Jashin worshiping, immortal Hidan.


	5. Combination

Hidan stood up. His Akatsuki cloak was badly torn along with his body. It looked as if it were about to fall apart. He looked around to the Rock ninjas and the User.

"Where's Kakuzu? I need him to help repair my body."

"You know my brother?"

Hidan looked at the User with a very confused look.

"Yeah, he's my partner."

"I've been looking for him and haven't been able to find him. But I feel as if I'm one step closer now."

"I'll be damned. I didn't know that asshole had a brother. You do look like him."

"We gotta take 'em out now." Satori said.

He and Yukino leapt out of their hiding place to face their enemies. Hidan turned around to see the two Leaf Jonins standing there. He recognized Satori instantly.

"Hey, I remember you. You're that toothpick suckin' bastard who I made kill his own teammate."

Satori gritted his teeth. "I'm going to shove this 'toothpick' down your throat and pull it out your ass you stupid bastard."

"I'd like to see you try. Lord Jashin will bring…"

Satori leapt over and kicked Hidan across the face sending him skipping across the ground. Just as Hidan lost momentum Satori appeared above him and backhanded him into a nearby tree. Satori did handseals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu." (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)

Satori blew a gigantic fireball that engulfed Hidan. Once the flame died down, Hidan stood up and his Akatsuki cloak had been burned away completely. Satori pulled his two sai from his belt. Hidan smirked. Satori felt the presence of someone behind him. He leapt to the left to avoid the right hand of the User. The Rock ninja squad charged at Satori, who wasn't expecting them.

"Doton: Doryu Taiga no jutsu." (Earth Element: Earth River Flow Technique)

A rapid river of mud swept away the rock ninjas. Satori did the tiger seal.

"Katon: Karyudan no jutsu." (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Missile Technique)

Satori lit the mud river on fire, overcoming the rock ninjas. Satori looked at Yukino and smiled.

"That takes care of them but we have those two bastards to deal with."

Yukino leapt in the air and kicked at Hidan, who ducked and returned with an uppercut. Satori ran up behind him as his hand caught fire.

"Katon: Ryu-ken no jutsu." (Fire Element: Dragonfist technique)

His hand pierced Hidan's heart.

"Maybe this will put you down. I made the mistake of just impaling your chest."

Hidan smirked. "Yeah, right."

He reached out and grabbed Yukino and pulled her in.

"Shit." Satori said as an image of Arihiro being impaled by his hand flashed in his mind.

He quickly pulled his hand out only this time he pulled out from the side, leaving a gaping hole just underneath Hidan's arm.

"Damn it. That really stings." Hidan said.

Hidan still had a hold of Yukino. He grabbed her head and twisted it, snapping her neck. Satori's eyes widened as the body fell to the ground. Hidan began to laugh.

"You leaf brats are really stupid and easy to kill."

Hidan's smile quickly faded as the body disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?"

"Obviously." A voice said from below.

Hidan looked down to see a hand shoot up and grab his ankle.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu" (Earth Element: Inner Decapitation Technique)

Yukino pulled Hidan down into the ground and then she jumped out. Satori walked over and stood over Hidan's face.

"You're partner is dead. Uzumaki Naruto killed him." Satori said.

"Impossible." Hidan spat.

"It's funny that all of your beliefs are wrong. Including this so called Lord Jashin, who doesn't exist." Satori said as his hand caught fire.

"You son of a…"

Hidan didn't get to finish his sentence. Satori slammed his fire covered fist into Hidan's head, smashing it to pieces.

"Katon, bitch. Ryu-ken no jutsu." Satori said with utter venom in his voice.

He looked to the sky. "That was for you, Arihiro."

Without warning, the User flew in with a punch that created a crater in the ground the size of a building.

"I forgot about this guy." Satori said.

"You killed my brother?"

"Well actually, Naruto killed your brother."

"You shall pay for this."

The User charged at them. Satori hand was still on fire and he ran at the User. He thrust his fist forward and punctured the User's chest.

"Raigeki no Yoroi." (Lightning Armor)

The User covered his body with electricity, sending it into Satori's body. Satori screamed in pain and was shot into the air and then into a boulder. Yukino ran at the User doing handseals. Ram, Dog, Rat, Rabbit, Boar.

"Futon: Renkudan." (Wind Element: Drilling Air Bullet.)

Yukino cocked her head back and filled her lungs full of air and then released a giant amount of compressed air in the shape of a ball. The attack nailed the User in the shoulder and spun him around and knocked him back a few feet. She did more handseals. Dog, Dragon, Ram, Snake.

"Doton: Retsudotensho." (Earth Element: Split Earth Turn Around Palm)

Yukino gained control of nearby rocks and boulders and began to hit the User with them. After being hit by a few rocks, the User began to dodge the rocks. As he dodged he got closer to Yukino. Yukino prepared herself to do more seals but was interrupted when the User grabbed her by the neck. He began to squeeze but stopped and dropped her when he heard the sound of a completed hand seal. He looked over to Satori who had his hands in the form of the Tiger seal. Satori's voice echoed through the area.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)

Satori shot multiple fireballs from his mouth. The User retaliated.

"Suiton: Kaihodan no jutsu." (Water Element: Pressure Cannon)

The User shot water from his mouth and extinguished the Hosenka attack. Satori's eyes widened. He leapt over to Yukino and helped her to her feet.

"Did you see that? He didn't use hand seals to do techniques."

"Mokuton: Zaimoku Okugi no jutsu." (Wood Element: Wooden Spike Technique)

Wooden spikes shot from in front of the User and towards the two Leaf Jonins. Satori and Yukino leapt out of the reach of the spikes. Satori put the index and middle fingers from both hands into a horizontal and vertical position.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." (Shadow Clone Technique)

Multiple clones of Satori appeared. They all did handseals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu." (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)

The group of Satori's all blew fire at the User.

"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu" (Water Element: Water Encampment Wall Technique)

The fire from the clones dissipated when it hit the water wall.

"Damn it, this is getting annoying. Everytime we do something, he counters it with the overpowering element." Yukino said.

At that moment, she saw Satori run in and grab the User.

"What is he doing?"

"KATSU!"

Satori began to glow then finally exploded. Yukino braced and shielded herself from the explosion. Satori landed next to her.

"What the…?"

"Bunshin Daibakuha." (Clone Great Explosion)

"Oh that's what that was."

"Yeah, I didn't really have to say 'Katsu' though. I just think it's a cool word to use while doing that technique." Satori said.

The smoke cleared and the user was still standing but a bit messed up. He stumbled around but besides that he wasn't damaged much.

Satori wiped some blood off his lip. Then did hand seals. Bird, Dog, Boar, Monkey, Ram.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." (Summoning Technique)

In a cloud of smoke a giant black cat appeared. Satori leapt on top of Sorasumaru's head.

"I only need you for this one technique." Satori said.

"You got it, boss." Sorasumaru said.

Sorasumaru shot flammable air from his mouth as Satori did more hand seals. Dog, Rat, Boar, Dragon, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Nekoyu Endan." (Fire Element: Cat Air Bullet)

Satori shot fire from his mouth and it connected with Sorasumaru's air bullet, creating a stream of fire. The User leapt high into the air to avoid the attack. The User felt someone grab the back of his neck. He moved his head to see that Yukino was behind him. She pulled him back.

"Shishi Rendan."

Yukino kicked both sides of the User as they fell towards the ground. Then she came up and backhanded the User across the face, the spun around and kicked him in the chest with her heel. The User slammed into the ground. Yukino landed next to Satori.

"Since when can you do Shishi Rendan?" He asked.

"I've seen you use it while training before."

"Fair enough."

The User stood up from the last attack.

"Ok, this guy is getting annoying."

"Hyoton: Haryu Muuko no Jutsu." (Ice Element: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger Technique)

An ice tiger shot out from behind the User and flew towards Yukino and Satori. Yukino quickly did the Boar and Tiger hand seals.

"Doton: Yomi Numa no Jutsu." (Earth Element: Swamp of the Underworld Technique)

Just as the ice tiger hit, Satori and Yukino leapt into the air and the tiger hit the swampy area.

"That should take care of that one."

Just as she said that, the ice tiger shot out from the swamp.

"Impossible." She said.

Satori did handseals. Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)

The fire melted the ice tiger.

"That was a close one." Satori said.

Then suddenly, the User appeared in front Satori and Yukino. The appearance startled both of them. The User kicked Satori in the face sending him skipping across the ground. He then grabbed Yukino and threw her into a tree. Yukino wearily stood up. He walked over to her and picked her up by her neck. Satori snuck up behind him and stabbed the User in both shoulders with his two sai. The User then grabbed Satori with this other hand and threw him about fifty feet away. A wire shot out of the User's hand and it wrapped around Satori's torso. He pulled the wire towards him and Satori was pulled towards the User. The User hit Satori with Yukino, sending Satori back into the air; the User did the same maneuver a few more times before finally sending Satori skidding across the ground. Satori stood up. The User then threw Yukino into Satori knocking them both over.

"Damn this guy is a real pain." Yukino said.

The User pulled out both sai and tossed them to the side.

"He acted like I didn't even stab him. We've got to end this now. Yukino, use your Earth element chakra and I'll use my fire element chakra and we'll combine them into a new elemental attack."

"You got it." She said.

The User began to move towards them.

"It's over. I'll avenge my brother."

"No you won't. We're going to finish this and you'll be dead along with your brother." Yukino said as she lifted her right arm upward with her index and middle fingers extended.

Satori extended his right arm over to Yukino's and placed his palm on the back of her two extended fingers and he extended the same fingers. They knew they did it right when they heard the seal completion sound. Their echoing voice said in unison:

"Youton: Yogan Kyukaiten no Jutsu." (Lava Element: Lava Twirl Technique)

They both stomped a foot on the ground causing it to open up. The User leapt back out of the way to avoid the chasm. Then lava came spiraling out of the ravine and shot at the User. The User was about to move when giant rock spears impaled him from all sides. Unable to move the User took the full intensity of the new attack. He screamed in agony as his body burned and melted away. There was nothing left of the User.

Satori and Yukino finally relaxed. Satori fell onto his back completely exhausted. Yukino sat down next to him and he rested his head on her lap. She untied his forehead protector and set it to the side and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I say we just rest here for awhile before heading back." Yukino said.

"There's no hurry. I don't think anything is going on back home anyway." Satori said.

"Nah, I even think there is a village near here. We can head there before we go back to Konoha."

Satori nodded his head in agreement. The two of them looked up into the sky and absorbed the slightly cool breeze as it ran through their bodies.

Satori and Yukino stood there looking at the surprised faces of their friends. A grin spread across Satori's face.

"Why are you guys so surprised?"

"Yeah, it wasn't anything major." Yukino chimed.

"You guys did that much in two days and we didn't even know." Junshin said.

"I'm glad you were able to completely finish off Arihiro's killer." Hanako said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone when you got back?" Shuji asked.

"Well, it's not like we didn't tell anyone." Satori said.

"Yeah, it was in our report that we gave to Tsunade-sama." Yukino said.

"So, are you guys actually together?" Tenten asked.

Satori and Yukino looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we are." They said in unison.

The End


End file.
